


Launchdad

by Wishflare



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Himbo Launchpad McQuack, Other, Pansexual Launchpad McQuack, Parent Launchpad McQuack, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i hate myself lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare
Summary: When Mrs. Beakley starts talking about Webby's mom things happen.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Launchpad McQuack, Launchpad McQuack & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Launchdad

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO LIKE THE REASON THIS DUMB THING EXISTS IS BECAUSE ME AND MY FRIEND I MET ON ROBLOX WERE TALKING AND I KEPT TALKING ABOUT HOW I LOVE LAUNCHPAD AND MY USERNAME ON ROBLOX IS XWEBBYVANDERQUACK AND LIKE THEY SAY "xWebbyVanderquack more like xlaunchpadvanderquack" AND THEN I ABSOLUTELY LOSE IT BECAUSE OH NO 
> 
> LAUNCHPAD IS THE TRIPLET'S BIODAD: BIG BRAIN  
> LAUNCHPAD IS WEBBY'S BIODAD: GALAXY BRAIN
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS TO MACO FOR BEING AN ABSOLUTE BITCH

"You know Launchpad, you remind me of someone." Mrs. Beakley said as she dusted a decorative plate. "Oh cool. Who?" Launchpad asked. "My daughter's boyfriend, we didnt talk much due to other... family matters.. but whenever we would she'd always go on and on about him." Launchpad wasnt really sure how to respond so he just hummed in acknowledgment. 

"Though I was never able to meet him due to him apparently always being at work." The old duck said, placing the plate back in the display case. "Im certain that he was Webby's father since I hadnt heard of Scarlet dating anybody else before Webby was handed off to me..."

She looked off into the distance and then snapped back to Launchpad who was stacking clean dishes. "Forgive me, im rambling." She said. "No you're fine." Launchpad said. "Could you hand me one of those plates?" Beakley asked, Launchpad handed her a plate but it slipped out of his hands, dropping onto the floor and shattering. 

"Hold on, ill go get the broom. Please dont try and pick it up yourself while im gone again-" The housekeeper went off to get the broom.

"Okay!" Launchpad called after her, a 'no thoughts head empty' look on his face. Of course he actually had many thoughts right now. The name Scarlet sounded really familiar. "Scarlet is a color.... it can also be a name.. What does it all mean!" He facepalmed in frustration. 

Wait! He had dated a girl named Scarlet like a long time ago! What was it... around ten years ago? Maybe around that time, he didnt really know. 

Webby walked into the kitchen, followee by Louie who had a jet black hoodie on. "Hey Launchpad where are the really long knives?" She asked, a red lighter in one of her hands. "They're in the drawer over there..." He pointed to one of the drawers and stared at Webby for a minute. "Hey Launchpad, why are you staring at Webby like that?" Louie asked.

He stared for another second and then looked over to Louie. "What do you mean?" Launchpad asked, not realizing he had been staring. "Like you were thinking." Louie said bluntly like it was impossible for Launchpad to think.

Launchpad shrugged and the two kids walked out, leaving the pilot in the kitchen alone. 

Launchpad finally put two and two together. 

The realization crashed into him like a speeding cargo plane.

Vanderquack.

Her name was Scarlet Vanderquack

**Author's Note:**

> why is she named scarlet? because its a cool name
> 
> also dont ask what webby and louie were doing with those knives  
> its just cute girl stuff :)
> 
> also im sorry this is so short, i hope its interesting enough for yall to keep reading-
> 
> <3


End file.
